Happy Happy Clover: Run Away, Sebastian!
by JustAnEggHead
Summary: Clover the bunny and her friends are always making mischief in Crescent Forest. Clover makes a new friend and finds out that he's not who he seems. He's hiding a secret and it's only a matter of time before the whole forest is involved. This is an old story I brought over from an old account, just so you all know I didn't try to steal it.
1. Tale 1

Tale 1

WELCOME TO CRESCENT FOREST!

'_This story is set in Crescent Forest…_

…_the home of many woodland creatures.'_

"Cloover!" A motherly voice called upstairs to her sleeping kin.

'Shnore'

"Clover! Wake up!" The voice called to the bunny named Clover. "It's a school day!" With this final statement Clover began to stir twitching a bit as her eyes slowly opened. She sat up in her bed made of dried grass. "School…?"

"WAGH! OH NO! OH NO!" Clover yelled out she stormed down her steps realizing it was almost time for school. "If I'm late for school AGAIN…Prof. Hoot will peck me!" Clover stormed past her parents and slammed the door behind her. "See ya!" Clover scampered across here yard and into Crescent Forest. Not to long after, a flying squirrel flew overhead which she recognized. "Good morning , Hickory!" Clover yelled to her friend as she kept on running.

Numerous animals bid hello to Clover as she continued to run late for class. 'Morning, Clover.' 'Hurry up, Clover.' 'Running late again, Clover?' 'Hi, Clover.'

"Hullo, Clover!" Clover automatically recognized the slurred words as none other then… "Kale! Shallot and Blackberry too!" Clover said angry at Kale for hitching a ride. "No fair!" "See you at school!"

…

"Phew! Made it!" Clover hopped into the thicket in which her classroom was enclosed. There, everyone [but her] was sitting waiting for class to start. Clover took a quick scan of the area. "Yay! I even beat Prof. Hoot!" At the moment of this statement a rapid succession of utterly painful pecks were delivered to her dome. "Yow!" She screeched out in pain as the grueling punishment, which seemed to go on for hours was quickly over. "I got here LONG BEFORE you, hoot!" Prof. Hoot, their teacher said as he flew over to his tree stump at the front of the class. Clover slumped to her seat.

'_The young animals of Crescent Forest…_

…_go to school to learn about their home and nature from their home and nature from the grown up animals.'_

"Good morning… …everyone, hoot." Prof. Hoot said calmly. "We have a new student today, hoot!" The class went into an immediate uproar." "Go on…introduce yourself" Prof. Hoot said beckoning the new student to the front of the class and out from behind him. "I wonder what this new student is like!" Clover said with great enthusiasm. "What do you think, Mallow?" Mallow simply looked at her. "O..oh. I don't know…"

"Hello, to all It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sebastian, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The new bunny, Sebastian had a set of golden fur with floppy ears. He also had a strange cleft of fur which jutted from his head, but that only added to his appeal. All the females in the class aside from Clover and Mallow, went into a crazy fan girl scream frenzy and started to rush Sebastian.

"Wow, he just got here and he's already super popular, huh, Mallow?" Clover said with a huge smile on her face. Even she thought the new student was very cute. Mallow, a pink bunny with floppy ears, eyed Sebastian with suspicion. "Huh…what's the matter Mallow? You're staring…" Clover looked from Mallow then to Sebastian, then back again. "Oh, It's nothing! I just thought I'd seen that bunny somewhere before. Weird, huh?" "Hoot, choose a place to sit, Sebastian." Prof. Hoot waved a wing over the classroom. Sebastian's eyes scanned the area and landed on Mallow and Clover. "Well here's you chance to find out because it looks like he's going to sit over here." Clover pointed out. Just as she did, Sebastian took a seat right next to Mallow. "Gahh!" Mallow yelled out as she scooted uncomfortably close to Clover. "Something the matter Mallow, hoot?" Prof. Hoot asked the rest of the class also staring at her. Mallow looked around. "Ah, no. Everything's fine, sir."

"Hey, Mallow. Was everything okay, today? You were starring at Sebastian all day." Clover asked Prof. Hoot finally dismissed everybody. "Yeah, I just…" Mallow trailed off as she spotted Sebastian. A shiver ran down her spin and she bolted behind a tree just as he walked her way. "Sebastian!" Clover shouted out his name excitedly. "Welcome to Crescent Forest! Eh…Mallow? Where'd ya go?" Sebastian petted Clover on the head and she turned to face him, a large blush covering her face.

"Thank you clover. I appreciate the warm welcome" He said, his voice smooth and more adult like then most of the other male kid bunnies. "N-no. The pleasures all…mine." With that Sebastian walked home. Mallow appeared back at Clover's side and the two stayed silent and blushing, watching as the unexpected gentleman heartthrob walked away. "Mallow…" Clover said. "Yeah." Mallow simply answered." "…I can see why you were blushing so much…"


	2. Tale 2

Tale 2

The Secret of the Haunted Spring!

_Crescent Forest…_

…_Is showing signs of autumn_

"Look! Look! I found a huge lantern plant!" Clover said hopping happily back to her friends with the giant plant in her paw. "Wow!" Kale shouted at the magnificent size of the plant "Let's play with it!"

The four bunnies, Clover, Mallow, Kale, and Shallot played with the lantern pod, passing it back and forth between each other. "Hm?" Shallot, the bunny with glasses look at his surroundings. "What is it, Shallot?" Kale asked concerned. "Have we strayed too far…?" "Hey, you're right. I've never been here before." Kale said, not recognizing anything either. "Really?" Clover looked up and saw Hickory flying over head. "Oh! There's Hickory flying squirrel!" Clover snatched the lantern pod from Shallot's paws. "If Hickory's here, it's fine!" "Hey! That isn't fair!" Shallot yelled out as Clover hopped away. She tossed the pod to Mallow. "Mallow! Catch!" The pod flew through Mallow's paws and swiftly rolled away from the four bunnies. "No! Stop!" Clover called after the pod, but it kept rolling and landed into a spring.

The spring had a large dead tree on top of an island in the center of it and gave off a somewhat eerie sensation when Clover approached the water's basin. "Isn't this spring h-haun…" Kale began. "Y…yeah" Shallot answered his question as the three watched the pod bob up an down on the surface of the water. Mallow soon hopped to their side and slowly edged herself into the water to retrieve the pod. "I'm sorry. I'll get it." "**MALLOW, NO!**" Shallot, Clover and Kale yelled out as they quickly pulled her from the water.

…

"…And there's a m-monster in the spring?" Mallow said rather shocked. "That's right! A really scary monster lives in the water and if you swim in it, the monster will eat you up, so we can't go near it, **EVER**!" Clover said lecturing her. "Well, personally, I believe this so called monster is merely a large fish, but…" Shallot added in. "So…" Clover started looking at the other three sternly. "We have to keep this a secret…We'll get scolded." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's go straight home."

"**I SAAAAAW YOU! I SAAAAAW YOU! HEH! HEH!"** Someone sang out and made the little bunnies shudder and shake in their fur coats. "Cinnamon Fox!" They all shouted out. "You poor things. Now your **cursed**" Cinnamon told them all, a wicked smile plastered on his maw. "C-cursed…?" They all repeated after him. "Don't you know…?" Cinnamon began to explain. "This is the home of a terrible **water spirit**! She curses anyone…who pollutes her spring." Clover twitched at Cinnamon's last statement. "And you bunnies just threw a lantern pod into her water! Oooh, you are in trouble…big trouble. I'm washing my paws of this!" Cinnamon said as he trotted away. "Farewell forever! Reh Reh Reh…" All the bunnies had incredibly grim looks on their faces. "H-he's just kidding…right?" Clover said with an unsure trying-to-be-optimistic- laugh.

"Clover…the lantern pod…it's gone!" Mallow pointed out scared out of her wits. "It was there just a second ago." Clover looked back to her friends. "Oh no…"

"**LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"**

"This should be far enough…we're almost home." Clover said wheezing from being out of breath. "I'm so thirsty" Kale said also tired. Soon enough, Mallow spotted some berries on a nearby tree. "Hey! Look, everybody! Berries!" "Yay! Chow time!" Kale and everybody else hopped over to the tree and picked a berry. "Yummy!" Mallow took a bite of her berry and a shocking sour sensation overflowed through out her body. She fell to the ground her eyes closed from the taste and flailing about. "Mallow?" Clover called out to her helping her to her feet. "Mallow, what's wrong-?" "Th-this is a pucker berry!" Shallot said examining the bitten fruit.

'_Pucker Berry. Looks like any other berry, but super sour. Said to occur once in ten thousand berries.'_

"Oh no! Poor Mallow!" Clover said consoling her. "I've never seen one before." Kale said studying the berry himself. Mallow began coffing as she recovered from the shocking taste somewhat, her lips still puckered. "Ith thith the curth…?" She asked in a slurred tone. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Shallot said mockingly and assuredly. "It's just a coincidence! Coincidence, I tell you!" At that moment, Shallot put his hand on a nearby tree which just so happened to house a bee hive. "WAAAAGH!" Shallot said as the bee's furiously stung at every inch of his body. "Shallot! Are you okay?" Clover said running over to his aid. Without even a moments notice to recover the sky turned black and clouds formed over the forest, and a merciless rain fell down upon them. "Aaah! A down pour!" The four bunnies scampered home to get out of the rain. "Is this really the curse…?" Clover thought, her heart racing intensely. A flash of lightning was seen crashing down into the forest.

…

As the next morning came, Clover peeked her head outside of her front door to once again clear blue skies. "There isn't any curse. It was just my imagination…right?" Clover thought to herself as she spotted Sebastian. "What? Mallow and Shallot are **both** staying home from school?" Clover said shocked. "Melon can't talk because of the pucker berry..and Shallot's limping. Turns out those bee's stung the **bottoms**of his feet!" "Oh.." Clover said wilting at the terrible news. "I just came to relay this news from Kale. I'll see you later, Clover." With that, Sebastian scampered off.

Clover thought back and remembered what Cinnamon Fox told her. '_She curses anyone who…"_"Maybe it is true, after all…" Clover hopped off toward the spring as fast as she could. "Oh, no. KALE!" Along the way she spotted Kale trapped under a fallen tree branch. Clover quickly tugged the branch off of him. "Oh no! Kale! Talk to me!" "KALE!" Clover yelled into his ear violently shaking him. "Please! Wake up!" "The shaking…worse than..the tree…" Kale said feeling rather sick. "Kale.." Clover breathed a sigh of relief. Clover gripped her paws in a fist. "Wait here, Kale… There's something I gotta do." "H-hey! Where ya goin'?" Kale asked concerned. But without giving an answer Clover bolted off toward the Haunted Spring. "Clover?"

"I can't stand it anymore!" Clover thought as she kept hopping. "  
Why…should **everyone** be cursed?" Finally Clover arrived at the basin of all her troubles. She panted slightly, but then took a deep breath and yelled out. "SPIRIT OF THE LAKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" She cupped her paws around her mouth to magnify her voice. "I'M SORRY FOR DROPPING THE LANTERN POD IN YOUR LAKE YESTERDAY! **I'M**THE ONE WHO DID IT! SO PLEASE…JUST CURSE **ME**!" Clover ducked her head under her arms and awaited a reaction to her plea, but nothing happened. Clover trembled. "…Spirit…?" Clover stepped into the water trying to get closer to something. "If…if you can hear me… P-plea..." Clover went deeper into the water's surface. "Please at least **ANSWER** me!" All of a sudden Clover slipped off the edge of the basin and sank into the water immediately losing her breath. She sank deeper the pressure of the water doing its work on her tiny body. She spurt water out of her mouth trying to get a breath as she flailed about under the water's surface. As she began to lose consciousness she thought to herself. "Is this…the curse again?"

As if answering her plea, a bright light enveloped the entire spring and a gorgeous woman with amazing eyes appeared to Clover. _"Clover…!" The woman spoke. "Hold on tight, Clover…" "You're a strong little bunny, aren't you?" "_Who…? What Beautiful eyes…"

…

"Clover…Clover…Are you awake? Clover.." Clover's eyes shot open at the voice calling out to her and she backed away quickly when she saw who it was. "S-Sebastian!" Clover said with a wild blush on her face. They were extremely close together before she had moved. "Are you all right?" Sebastian asked a little weirded out. Clover looked at her surroundings and noticed that they we're on the floating island in the middle of the haunted spring. Clover suddenly perked up. "Oh no! Sebastian-**you'll** get cursed **too**!" Even after all that happened she was still believed there was a curse. "Especially if she catches you with **me**…"

Sebastian hopped up to a hole in the dead tree and started rummaging around from something. "I won't get cursed." "What? But.. But…" Clover said confused. "I'm going to assume Cinnamon told you that story, am I right?" Clover watches as Sebastian pulled out the lantern pod from yesterday. "The lantern pod!" Now she was seriously confused. "But Cinnamon said we'd get cursed…" "Oh, didn't you know? Cinnamon is famous for his stories and outrageous bluffs." Sebastian said as he tugged on a small rope. "Everyone in the forest graciously warned me about his and Twirl's silly antics." "**What?**Really?" Clover yelled out in complete shock. "B-but…why do the grown-ups tell us not to come here then?" "I've been informed that this is a mystical place." Sebastian explained. "Also the spring gets very deep rather quickly and can be dangerous. Such as you almost drowning."

"So everything that happened yesterday wasn't because of the curse.." Clover said breathing a sigh of relief. "And…there's no scary spirit living in the lake" "No **scary** spirit…" Sebastian added in. Clover looked at him curiously. "Huh? What do you mean…? "Raft's ready. Let's go home." Sebastian said as he got into the boat he had tugged to the shore. "**Wow!** A lotus leaf boat!" Clover shouted in a amazement."

In the back of her head, Clover couldn't help but think. "So who was it…who saved me…?

_Meanwhile…with Cinnamon Fox…_

"Reh, reh, reh…" Cinnamon laughed. "Silly bunnies! They totally fell for that curse story. Hilarious." All of a sudden…

**BOOM!**

Out of nowhere, on a clear day, might I add, a bolt of lighting fell out of the sky and struck Cinnamon, frying him to a crisp. Now I wonder who could have done that.


	3. Tale 3

Tale 3

Crescent Forest House Calls!

_One day while we were walking home from school…_

"Oh! Sebastian!" Clover yelled out with Mallow quickly darting behind her.

"Hm, Clover? How may I be of service to you?" Sebastian responded in a gentleman like manner. "I've got an idea! School's out tomorrow, so why don't we visit everyone at their homes!"

"Visit everyone…at their homes?" Sebastian questioned.

"You just moved her." Clover explained. "And you don't know anything about the other animals in our class…you haven't meet there families…" Sebastian put a paw to his chin in thought for a moment, but didn't really take that much time to think it over. Little did he know the decision he was making… "Sure, that would be a wonderful way to spend tomorrow." Sebastian agreed ruffling the fur on Clover's head.

"Heh, I thought you'd like it." Clover responded with a cheeky smile. "That reminds me! I thought I saw Mallow before I came over here."

"Well, she uhh." Little did Sebastian know that Mallow was hidden, crouched in a ball beside Clover. "You'll see her tomorrow, don't worry about it!" Clover said with a cynical look on her face.

_The next day…_

"Hickory, are you ready for Sebastian's visit…?" Clover said as she climbed the rope that attached her swing to a tree branch. "You're going to fall, Clover." Hickory warned. "Oh, hey, Sebastian!" Clover said a little over excited about today's plans. "I was waiting for you." Sebastian watched as Clover slid down the rope. She grasped Sebastian's hand and pulled him inside her home. "Come on in!"

"Welcome, Sebastian. Have some raspberry pie." Clover's mom offered as she placed two plates of raspberry pie on a nearby table. "Is your father out?" Sebastian asked noticing Clover's father didn't come to greet him. "No, he's home. He's in the basement doing experiments." Clover explained as she devoured the entire raspberry pie and then looked at Sebastian's piece in hunger.

Much to Clover's dismay, Sebastian began eating it. "Experiments…? In the basement…? How peculiar-"

**BOOM!**

Almost in reaction to Sebastian's remark a loud thundering boom erupted from seemingly nowhere. The door to the basement opened and Clover's father popped out along with a stack of billowing smoke. Sebastian looked at him with amazement in his eyes. "Here…honey. A damp towel." Clover's mother offered her husband. "Argh! Another failure…" Clover's father shouted as he coughed. "Oh, hello Sebastian. Welcome."

"Daddy's always doing w. "Weird experiments." Clover giggled. "And he messes up a lot." Clover's dad perked up at her remark. "Weird? A little respect, please!" Her father's fur was matted down and dirty. "I've devoted my life to meteorology!" "That's right, Clover" Clover's mom added in. "Wouldn't you like to know what will be the weather next week? Or the day of the next storm?" Clover's father went on. "This could be a long conversation…let's go to my room." "…" Sebastian watched silently"

"I sleep on the second floor!" Clover said stumbling up the steps to her room. She opened the door and a cute western style bedroom was revealed. The bed was made of dried grass and a western style head and foot board decorated the bed. "Wow, what a rather cute room. "Sebastian said surprised. "Perfect for a young girl, such as yourself." "Tee hee. Yeah…" Clover said smiling and blushing. Sebastian walked over to Clover's closet and opened it. "And these closet doors are so you." Clover gasped. "No, not again!" The closet doors exploded and cups, blankets, leaflets, and other objects came falling out and crushing Sebastian. "Oh my gosh, Sebastian! Are you okay?" Clover said as she started pulling items off of Sebastian's still body. "I ish alri…don wer'y 'bou tith, Crover." Sebastian said as he got up from underneath the large objects.

"Probably not the best way to start off…" Clover thought. She quickly pulled Sebastian up and ran out the house.

"Next, let's go to Shallot's house!" Clover hopped a couple yards away to a strange, oblong shaped. "What a strange shape for a tree house…" Sebastian said a little weirded out. "The rabbits that live in it are strange too." Clover knocked on the door and a rabbit with low eyes, just like Shallot, opened the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Shallot's mom asked. "Hey Shall-mmph!" Sebastian said, but his mouth was covered by Clover. "Hello! Is Shallot home?" Clover asked. "Yes, he is. Come on in." Sebastian looked surprised. "Shallot's mom looks **exactly** like Shallot!" "Welcome Clover…Sebastian. I'm Shallot's father." Shallot's father had the same face. "My brother…? He's over there reading." So did Shallot's sister. "Oh. Clover and Sebastian. You need something? Shallot said rather rudely.

"Shallot!" Shallot's grandmother came wobbling into the living room. "That's no way to greet your friends!"

"Grandma…" Shallot started. "She's right." "Listen to your grandma." "Indeed"

"They all…have the same f-face!" Sebastian said with a disturbed look on his face. "See? Crazy, huh?" Clover responded equally disturbed. "They say I take after my grandpa. "Shallot said. "He's no longer with us." "S-so.." Clover started. "…your grandpa had the exact same face too…?" They both thought.

Sebastian and Clover said their goodbye's "On to Kale's house!" Clover shouted. "I heard his house is really special." Sebastian stated. "How did I get roped into this." Shallot said griping. The three bunnies hopped toward a hillside not to long off from Shallot's house. "Astounding! Kale's house is dug into a hillside underground!" Sebastian said amazed. Clover knocked on the door and the burrow began to immediately tremble. "Here they come…" Shallot said causing Sebastian to look at him. "What?" "Yup…here they come." Clover said as well. Soon enough the door burst open and six bunnies burst out of the house shouting. "Shwelcome!"

**BAM!**

The bunnies ended up landing on Sebastian's body as he toppled over on the ground. "H'lo." Kale finally came to the door. "Sebastian?" "Can't…breathe…" Sebastian said as one of the bunnies clung to his face.

Kale invited them in and gave Sebastian a moist towel to wash his face. "Wow, Sextuplet little brothers!" Sebastian said rather surprised. "Yeah, aren't they cute?" Kale said introducing the six bunnies. "Their names are: Tip, Top, Tap, Flip, Flop, and Flap."

"'Course it would've been nice…to have at least one girl…" Kales mom said. Kale's dad simply laughed. The sextuplets began whispering amongst themselves. "Sebwastian looks kind of..." Tip started. "Like a girl. "Tap finished. The other's agreed. "Feels like a girl too." Flap said. "Hwis eaws…were fwappy an' softer thwan Mawwow's!"

"Last, but not least, Mawwow- I mean Mallow's house." Shallot, Clover, Sebastian and now with the addition of Kale, all scampered to Mallow's house. It was a rather normal looking tree. Clover's mouth grew a sadistic smile. "Hey, Sebastion. Why don't you knock on the door." "Um, okay?" Sebastian walked up the front steps and rapped on the door. Almost immediately the door opened and Mallow, with her usual carefree smile, appeared. "Hello. Who is it—AHHH!" Mallow fell to the ground and quickly scuttled backward away from the door and backed against the wall. "S-S-S-S-S-Sebastian! Why are you here?" Mallow's breathing got a lot heavier. Clover burst through Sebastian and the door. "Hey, Mallow! We came to visit!" "Did I do something wrong?" Sebastian went over to Mallow. "Why are you so red?" He put the back of his paw against Mallow's and compared her temperature to his own. "You don't seem hot." "Noo! No! I'm fine. I-I-I should go get some tea!" Mallow scampered away into the kitchen. Sebastian got up and went to sit down, he sighed. "It's not like she hates you. She's just—shy is all. I'm sure you'll be good friends with her in no time!" Clover said patting Sebastian on the back. "Yeah…" Sebastian suddenly noticed. "Hey. You went out of your way to tell me that?" "Yeah! So?" Clover said a little embarrassed.

"Brought the tea!" Mallow said walking in and placing a wooden tray with a pot of tea and five tea cups on a nearby table. "Oh, Mallow. You have visitors?" Mallow's father and mother came from upstairs. "Whose that? A new friend?" Mallow's mom rushed over to Sebastian and hugged him, shaking him back and forth. "Ooh my gosh! You such an adorable little girl. You look so cute! Your wittle eaws, so long and soft!" Mallow and her father grabbed one of Mallow's mom's arms each and pulled.

"H-honey. Get off of him!"

"Mom, stop shaking him! You might hurt him!

_A couple moments later…_

"I'm sorry!" Mallow's mother said apologizing and bowing to Sebastian. "I guess I just over reacted." She laughed which gave Sebastian a feeling of nostalgia. "No, no. It's alright, but…I can't believe I look like a girl!" Sebastian burst into tears. "Do I really look that feminine?" Mallow's mother began crying to. "Sorry…" Kale, Shallot, Clover, and Mallow's father sighed. "Why are you **BOTH** crying?" "I just realized something." Sebastian said after he finally stopped wailing. "Where's all the furniture." Sebastian looked around the room and saw that the only thing in the supposed 'living room' was a table and a few chairs. "Well." Mallow's mother started. "We only moved her a few seasons before you, so…we really haven't had time to finish making furniture." The room grew silent.

"Well, umm. That's—" Sebastian started. "Hey Sebastian! Why don't you show us your house? We haven't seen your mom or dad. "Well, ahh, you see…" Sebastian tried getting out of the ordeal as Clover along with Kale, Shallot, and Mallow tried to get Sebastian to give them a tour of his house.

"Hold on a moment, children, hoot." Shivers ran down each of the little bunnies spins and they stopped dead in their tracks. "Prof. Hoot!" They all yelled. "Visiting your neighbors…what a lovely idea, hoot!" Prof. Hoot said overflowing with joy. "And what better way to end your day that with…a visit to your **teacher**, hoot!" The students, except Sebastian, shuddered. "Oh, w-well, it's getting late…" Shallot refused. "I have to go home and baby-sit, so…" Kale said. "And I haven't finished m-my homework yet." Clover said trying to get away. "I-I've got to go home and clean…" Mallow smiled. "Mallow? Guys? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. Clover lifted up Sebastian's ear and started whispering. "Prof. Hoot loves having guests over." She explained. "But he's so long winded! He repeats himself over and over…" Sebastian's face grew with terror each second Clover spoke. "Plus, he serves this really bitter herbal tea." In an instant the five rabbits were whisked away up into the sky by Prof. Hoot's talons. "It's all right, hoot! Don't be bashful!" He quickly flew toward a moss covered tree.

"Here." Prof. Hoot handed them five cups of his health tea. "This tea is good for your health, hoot. To a long life!" The bunnies hesitated, looking from the strange colored tea to Prof. Hoot. Clover lifted her cup first and the rest followed suit. They all took a slight sip and their faces tightened up. "So b-bitter!" They all thought as they endured the taste. "I've sent messages to all your home…so you can relax and take your time, hoot. "Prof. Hoot told them. "Oh, joy…ha ha…" Sebastian said sarcastically, his dreadful experience only beginning.

_The next day…the four of us went to school from our teacher's house…tired out and tongues bitter!_


	4. Extra Tale 1

Extra Tale 1

Hello everybody! Clover here on the very first edition of 'Super Crunchy Special Tales!" Clover, Kale, Shallot, and Mallow clapped happily.

"Today, I asked everyone in the forest to describe today's special guest…" Clover walked over to a golden rope and pulled it, which lifted up a red velvet curtain. "Sebastian!" Everyone clapped as Sebastian took a bow. "It's a pleasure to be here!"

"Okay, now that we have our special guest. Let's get started!" Clover said as she pointed toward the crowd. "On the spot interview! What kind of bunny is Sebastian?" Everyone shouted and a panel of animals came out and stood on stage. Kale, Shallot and Mallow also got up and joined the line. As of now the line consisted of Mallow, Kale, Shallot, Prof. Hoot, the Sextuplets, Cinnamon, Twirl and Mallow's Mom. Kale stepped up first. "He's polite, calm…really gentlemen like, right?" Shallot stepped up next. "He's very knowledgeable." "Yep. Yep." Clover said. Next were the Sextuplets. "He wooks and feels swuper gwirly." They all replied shaking there heads agreeing with each other. "So…you think he's really a girl…?" Clover said not understanding their logic. Although somewhat she believed it to be true in a sense.

: He's as smart as Shallot and has the charm of Mallow, hoot. Very well behaved, hoot. "Prof. Hoot said rather happy. "Just another goody two shoes." Cinnamon said. "What else is new." Twirl shook his head agreeing. "Rather girlish looking though."

"Again with this girl business!" Clover thought. "Next up is-!" "He's just the most adorable little bunny every!" Mallow's mom said shaking Sebastian back and forth hugging him to the point of choking him.

_A moment later…_

"Anyway, last, but not least, is our final examiner of the night, Mallow—Mallow?" Clover scratched her head. "Where'd you go, Mallow!" Clover backed up and fell over. "Mallow! What are you doing hiding behind my feet, it's your turn.

Mallow's whole body was red with embarrassment. "Sebastian, I um, well I think he's very c-cute." Mallow stuttered. Everyone stared at her expected to say nothing else, but she quickly fainted under the pressure.

"Well there you have it!" Clover announced, " The first ever 'Super Special Crunchy Tale' comes to an amazing closure. Every clapped and cheered. "Don't forget to review and tell us what you thought about our adventures and join us next time for another special!"

"Until next time…see you then!"


End file.
